Wait? Darkness?
by Who-Said-I-Was-Human
Summary: There's 2 new people at the temple. But one of them is a little weird, what's someone that can control darkness doing on the light side? Is she really the good little girl she claims to be? Oh, and don't worry, there's gonna be lots of confusing love too.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Tori. Alicia owns herself… Or, I would think, but she gave me permission to use her in my story. And she gave me permission to use her new story (IT'S YOUR TURN!) as inspiration for mine. So sorry if a few things are simular. I have her permission for we are best friends, and always will be, thank you very much._

_------------------------------_

**Tori's POV**

"Okay, so what are we doing again?" I asked, turning to face my friend Alicia. She had dragged me into a huge mess of confusing conversations, new people, and something about some temple. I really didn't get it, and every time she tried to explain it, it just made it more confusing. "Okay, well, you know how I told you about the Xiaolin temple?" Alicia started, once again trying to get all this information through my head. "Erm... Yeah...?" I replied, looking helpless. "Well, there are some people there... Xiaolin monks, actually, and they each have... Well, special... Let's say, powers." She continued, though my expression remained frozen in a look of confusion. "Yeah yeah, all the crap that we have." I said, sounding a little more rude then I had intended. "Exactly! Well, there are other people like that, except they can not control the same things we can..." I looked /way/ confused, I just know it. Why did all this have to be so... Well, confusing, I mean really. "And they pretty much go into training to get these things called Shen-Gong-Wu." I must have looked even more confused, for Alicia looked a little more annoyed right then. "the Shen-Gong-Wu are magical objects that each have a special ability to help save the world." Well, that cleared a bit up, even if it was brief. "But, the thing is, there are bad guys too. Guys that try to use the Shen-gong-wu for evil, instead of good. So, we have to fight against them, doing our best to save the world from 10,000 years of darkness." Alicia looked as if she was done, but you could never quite tell with her, she could be so random at times. "So, we basically have to save the world and all that crap you would see in some cartoon?" I asked, though it wasn't /too/ much of a question. "Pretty much." Alicia replied. "Whhhaaattt?" I asked slowly, tilting my head to the side slightly. The perfect dear in the headlights look. It was not long before Alicia launched into another long description of what was to come.

**At The Temple**

**Dojo's POV**

"Xiaolin monks, I have some news for all of you." I started, looking at each of the children individually. They looked eager to hear what I was going to say, so I continued. "We are going to be having some new people running around or temple soon." I have to admit that I was pretty shocked when I suddenly heard Raimundo speak. "You mean you're pregnant?" All heads turned to Rai quickly. "No, dragon of the wind, Dojo meant nothing along the lines of anyone having children." Came a voice I realized was Master Fung's. It was then that I saw a faint blush spread across Raimundo's face. Poor kid. I certainly hadn't ben expecting that.

**Raimundo's POV**

God, that was embarrasing. I mean really, how could Dojo be pregnant. Wait, he still hasn't told us what was really going on. Wait? Was /Kim/ pregnant? no, that couldn't be, Master Fung said that there was no children... Umm... "Rai! Rai!" Wait, was that my name? Oops, it was. "Wha- Huh?" I mumbled, looking up, to see everyone... Once again... Looking at me. "You zoned out there for a second, partner." I heard Clay say, and again, I felt my face grow hot.

**Omi's POV**

Why does Raimundo's face keep getting red? Is he sick? Ahhhh!!! Wait, did Dojo tell us why we were here yet? It appears not. That is much more important then dying. Wait, dying? "So Dojo, what were you going to tell us?" I heard Kimiko ask. Hey! I wanted to ask!

**Normal POV**

"Ah yes." Dojo said suddenly, glancing back at Master Fung, who was now standing silently behind him. "It appears that we will be having two more people joining us at the temple. You must get to know them, and help train them, so that they can learn to be great Xiaolin monks like you guys." He said, watching to see what the monks would say. "Yes! I am mooost happy to share with them my vast collection of knowledge." Omi piped up suddenly, eyes shining with anticipation. "Wait, lil' partner." Clay started, looking at Omi for a moment, before his gaze returned to Dojo. "Who are they?" He suddenly asked. "Yeah!" Kimiko said, looking excited. "Who are they?" she added. "I believe their names are Tori and Alicia, though I can not remember what powers they posses." Dojo replied simply. "They should be arriving within the hour." He added, before turning to slither away. It was only then that he had noticed that Master Fung was now no where to be seen.

"Hey, is Tori a girl's name, or a guy's name?" Kim asked, turning towards the other monks, and snapping a finger in front of Rai's face, upon seeing that he had once again zoned out. "It is most obviously a guy's name." Omi piped up quickly, seeming quite sure of himself. "I rekon that the lil' guy is right, how about you Raimudo?" Clay then said, sitting down randomly. "I agree. but Alicia, now that's a girl's name. Sexy one, at that." He said, tring to picture what this 'Alicia' could look like.

**Raimundo's POV**

Wait, do Tori and Alicia know each other? Oh no! What if they do! What if they're more then friends! I don't know what'd I'd do! I mean yeah, Kim's cute and all, but I don't know if she's really my type. I think that a Brunette would be so much nicer, or better yet, brown eyes to. My brown haired, brown eyes goddess. "Yeah..."

I suddenly snapped out of it, realizing I had spoken aloud. Oops... "Yeah?" I heard Kim ask, and once again I felt all eyes on me. "Sorry, I, well, erm, I don't know." I babbled, unable to think of anything else to say.

Suddenly I heard Dojo coming. "Hey guys, the new monks are here!" He said happily. Phew, saved by the... Not bell... Saved by the dragon.

**Alicia's POV**

I think I finally got the point of all this through Tori's head. But that's actually a bad thing... I think it went right through one ear and out the other. That's usually what happens with her, anyways. When we got to this temple place, an old man and a talking gecko or something greeted us. I didn't exactly get it, but ah well. It'll be harder for Tori to understand. You know, I think she's still in shock seeing as she's not saying anything. Oh well, she'll figure it out eventually... I hope.

Hey look, it's the gecko again, and he's got 4 people with him. Wait, is that kid's head made out of cheese? It sure looks like it... Whoa. And is that a cowboy? I don't like cowboys... They're almost as scary as clowns. Whoa... Who's that other guy? He looks... Sexy. And the girl, she looks like she could be a god friend. Wait? Does she have her hand on that hot guy's shoulder? Okay, she is now no friend of mine. Nor will she ever be.

Why do they all look so surprised at the way Tori looks. It's not like there's anything weird about her- Okay. Never mind. She is pretty weird. But not in the way she looks. Oh, looks like the gecko is talking again, better listen.

"... So this is Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo." That was all I had heard so far, and it looked like he was pointing to each of them in turn. Ooh, so that sexy guy was named Raimundo, eh? Suits him.

"Well, I'm Alicia, and this is Tori." I said, indicating to my friend as I said her name. She didn't look to be in shock anymore, so gave a warm smile at all of them, stepping a little closer to me. I could tell she was nervous. And still quite confused. Ah well.

**Normal POV**

"Oh yeah, and I'm Dojo." The gecko said, "How about you guys get to know each other a bit, I have to go give Master Fung his sponge bath." Alicia and Tori looked a bit disgusted, though they didn't say anything. It was only after Dojo had left that someone spoke. "So you are not a boy?" The cheese ball piped up, looking at Tori, along with everyone else. "No, I really don't think I am." Tori replied, looking down at the little fella so that he long red hair fell into her face sightly, covering her grayish green eyes for a moment, before she brushed it out of the way of her freckled face. "Excuse me miss, but isn't Tori a boy's name?" Clay asked, taking his hat off to ruffle his blond hair. "I guess it is," Tori started, "but it's not my real name, I'm really Victoria, but really, who wants a name like that?"

"Well, I think it's a mighty fine name, Miss Victoria." Clay said politly, placing his hat once more on his head. "Oh we are going to have so much fun!" Kimiko said happily, "Do you two like shopping? I do, I'm so glad we are finally going to get some girls around here! We get to stay up all night talking about shopping, and clothes, and boys, and anything else!" Tori looked happy at this, but Alicia seemed lost in her own little world, just as Raimundo had been earlier.

It was only then that Rai realized that Alicia had been the girl he had been thinking of before. His Brown haired, brown eyed goddess. It was just so perfect for him. /She/ was just so perfect for him.

Kimiko was just starting to drag the two girls off before Omi spoke up. "Wait, Kimiko. We have yet to learn what element they control!" He said, looking at the two girls expectantly.

"Element?" Tori started to ask, before Alicia quickly whispered 'power' in her ear. "Oh yeah!" She said.

Alicia muttered a quick "Lightning" before she once again started to be dragged along by Kim. After a moment, tori remembered she had to tell them hers too. "Darkness." She said loudly, so that they boys could hear her as she was pulled inside.

"Wait..." Rai mumbled after the girls had gone. "A girl that can control darkness is on the light side? How is that supposed to make sense?"

"It is mighty weird, isn't it, partner?" Clay mumbled, watching the door where the girls had just gone in. "I do not think she is trustworthy." Omi muttered.

"I agree." Clay said, before Raimundo cut in, "I say we keep an eye on her... You know, just to be safe."

"Yes let's." Clay said, before Omi also nodded, and they all walked back into the temple.

_----------------------------_

_Sorry, that was a little boring, but I needed to get everyone introduced and stuff…_

_Next chapter will be better, I promise.  
_


End file.
